El orgullo de Piltover - One shots CaitlynxVi
by kxllerqueen
Summary: Después de leer todas las historias de Caitlyn y Vi de Fanfiction y Wattpad decidí hacer una serie de One Shots de cuando mi cabeza estuviera suficientemente aburrida o agotada del mundo real. No esperen una actualización semanal, pero recibiré con gusto críticas constructivas e incluso ideas para nuevos one shots. No seguiré una línea cronológica. Rated M just in case *wink*


Miró a sus alrededores. El pulcro lugar iluminado con frías luces de tubo. "Demasiado blanco" pensó Caitlyn. Una fila interminable de asientos se encontraban junto a la pared, que se separaban entre sí indicando las puertas de los cuartos. A ambos lados lo mismo. Ella misma se encontraba en uno de esos asientos, al lado de una puerta. Habitación 207, o como Vi solía llamarla, "su habitación". Caitlyn frunció el ceño ante ese pensamiento. A pocos metros de ella, un espacio un poco más grande con sofás, una mesa, y unos ventanales que daban vista a un patio interno. En uno de esos sofás, una familia. Caitlyn no pudo escuchar qué les decía el profesional, pero por su reacción pudo descifrarlo. Apenas el médico se había dado la vuelta, con sus manos entrelazadas en su espalda y la cabeza baja, la mujer se abrazó al hombre a su lado y lloró desconsoladamente.

Miró nuevamente a sus alrededores, y se halló sola. No había una madre llorando suave, intentando pensar en lo mejor. Tampoco había un padre desesperado, caminando de un lado al otro o trayendo un café para acallar el sufrimiento de la mujer. Ni siquiera había un niño que mirara con angustia la situación, aunque escapase de su conocimiento la gravedad del asunto. Estaba completamente sola. Los padres de Cait no estaban en la ciudad, por lo que tampoco les había comentado sobre el accidente, de otra forma, su madre estaría aquí, tan desconsolada como ella. Vi era como su otra hija, la había adoptado casi al instante de conocerse. Pero, para cuando volviera de su expedición, Vi ya estaría en casa, o al menos eso era lo que la morena quería creer.

"Esta fue la infancia de Vi. Completamente sola. No hubo una madre preocupada, o un padre enfadado de que volviera a altas horas de la noche. Ni siquiera un hermano a quien enseñar todo lo que sabe" Aquel pensamiento generó una opresión en su pecho, casi como una punzada. Suspiró, y quiso llorar, pero no lo haría.

Claramente esa no era la primera vez que estaba allí. Vi frecuentaba el hospital más que los bares en los cuales ya era una habitué, y Caitlyn frecuentaba ese asiento más que el propio sofá de su casa. Ella nunca lloraba. Piltover no podía ver así a su sheriff, ella no permitiría mostrar el más leve signo de debilidad en sus ojos color hielo.

Cruzada de piernas, su característico sombrero sobre su regazo, la ansiedad notable en el repiqueteo de su tacón en el suelo blanco del hospital. Sus uñas estaban comenzando a resentirse, terminando apenas por fuera de la unión con su dedo de tanto morderlas. Por fuera, una serenidad similar a la de un cementerio, distante, silencioso, un poco terrorífico. Por dentro, un remolino de sensaciones que iban desde la furia más bruta, hasta la depresión más profunda, con los peores grados de angustia y desesperación de por medio. Un médico al fin entró a la habitación de Vi, haciéndole un saludo con la cabeza a la Sheriff antes de adentrarse al lugar. Su mirada se clavó en el picaporte, esperando a su salida para calmar los rápidos latidos en su pecho.

Cuando salió de la habitación, Caitlyn saltó cual resorte de su asiento, sorprendiéndolo apenas terminó de cerrar la puerta.

—Por los Dioses, Sheriff, casi me mata del susto. —Dijo llevándose la mano al pecho y serenándose rápidamente.

—¿Cómo está ella? —Caitlyn no perdería un segundo más del necesario en formalidades.

—¿Qué puedo decirle que ya no sepa? La Oficial Vi es fuerte como un toro. Una simple bala no será el motivo de... —El médico le dio una leve sonrisa, y Caitlyn soltó un suspiro. Sentía que habían quitado una pesada carga de su pecho. Ella ocultó la sonrisa que aquel parte le había provocado, mordiendo su labio inferior y asintiendo apenas con la cabeza, deteniéndose un segundo con los párpados cerrados.

—¿Cuándo podré verla? —Los ojos de Caitlyn se iluminaron un poco, su mirada similar a la de un cachorro, esperando a su dueño en la puerta del almacén. El médico rió apenas e hizo una señal indicándole que pasara.

—Estará aquí al menos dos días más, pero hemos mejorado los sofás si deseas acompañarla también en la noche. —El médico se encogió de hombros levemente, y le sonrió antes de retirarse. Caitlyn asintió y agradeció rápidamente antes de adentrarse para ver toda la escena.

El cuarto era tan blanco como el resto del edificio. Paredes, suelo, sábanas, cortinas e incluso la maquinaria. Sin embargo, el cuarto era espacioso, y daba hasta una sensación de vacío. Caitlyn se aseguraba cada vez que tuviera la mejor atención médica que podía pagar, y eso incluía una habitación únicamente para ella, en la que la Sheriff solía quedarse también hasta que le daban el alta. Un mueble empotrado a la pared para dejar algunas prendas, un sofá, un monitor de electrocardiograma, un suero, y justo en el centro, una cama, donde una pálida y casi desnuda Vi se encontraba plácidamente sumida en sueño. La Sheriff se acercó, mordió su labio al ver las vendas de su pecho, que seguramente llevaban allí un par de minutos, con una mancha de sangre justo por encima de la herida. Los brazos de Vi, que tantas veces la habían salvado y protegido, lucían débiles, incluso cuando sus músculos aún podían notarse con facilidad. Aumentó la fuerza de su agarre en su labio inferior ante lo que sus ojos veían, y tomó aire. Cerró sus ojos durante algunos segundos, intentando que las lágrimas se mantuvieran en su cuerpo. Se inclinó a la altura de la Ejecutora, y acarició su mejilla tatuada con el dorso de sus dedos. Recorrió su nombre con un toque apenas perceptible, como quien toca una delgada pieza de cristal. Su nombre tatuado a fuego. Caitlyn no podía comprender como un recuerdo tan doloroso, Vi había sido capaz de hacerlo su mayor orgullo. Y, aunque odiara admitirlo, su nombre sonaba tan bien en sus labios…

Vi de Victoria.

Vi de Violencia.

Vi de Vigor.

—Hey, eso es acoso. —La voz de Vi apenas audible, casi como un hilo quebradizo, seguido de lo que interpretó como un intento de risa, que culminó en una tos y una queja. Caitlyn se separó inmediatamente en un movimiento brusco, mirando a Vi con ¿furia? Sí, eso era.

—Desobedeciste mis órdenes. Por eso estás aquí. —El tono de la Sheriff podría congelar hasta el alma más cálida, sin embargo, Vi parecía inmune. Hizo un gesto con su mano desechando sus palabras, aún conectada vía intravenosa a un suero, y ladeó su cabeza al lado opuesto.

—Estoy aquí porque aquel idiota no sabía usar una maldita arma. Y quizás, sólo quizás, porque no fui lo suficientemente rápida para derribarlo a tiempo.

—¿Sabes el esfuerzo que pusimos para atrapar a esos bastardos? Meses, Vi. Me-ses. Pero noo, a la señorita Rompeparedes le pareció una buena idea enfrentarse a cinco idiotas armados hasta las uñas, y arruinar todo el esfuerzo de sus compañeros, sólo porque "yo soy mi propio refuerzo" —En lo último, intentó imitar la voz de Vi, haciéndola más aguda, y poniendo sus brazos como si fuesen los guanteletes, moviéndolos torpemente.

—Eres la peor imitadora que he tenido—Respondió la pelirrosa luego de una pausa. —Ya suficiente tengo con esto, déjame sufrir en paz, Cupcake. —Colocó un brazo encima de sus ojos, y su mano contraria se posicionó sobre la herida.

—No, no mereces un minuto de paz. Mereces que te dé el condenado sermón de tu vida, Vi. Debería hasta suspenderte…

—¿Y por qué no lo hace, Sheriff? —Interrumpió la Ejecutora, haciendo una tonta voz en la última palabra. Caitlyn apretó sus manos en puños, hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. Odiaba que la tratara por su cargo, y sabía que eso significaba únicamente que estaba enfadada. Vi apenas levantó su codo, des-cubriendo uno de sus ojos para ver la reacción de la otra mujer.

—¿Sabes el estrés que pasé desde que recibiste esa bala, Vi? No tienes ni una maldita idea. Estoy harta de que pases más tiempo en este cuarto que en casa. ¡Ni siquiera pasas tanto tiempo en la oficina! —Cait hizo una pausa para contenerse, pero su voz quebradiza y sus palabras fueron más fuertes—¿Tienes una mínima idea de qué se siente no saber si esa fue la última vez que te veré? Esperando en esa estúpida silla en tu puerta, horas tras horas, alguna noticia tuya. No tienes una maldita idea, Vi. —Su voz se fue debilitando a medida que las palabras salían de sus labios, llegando a la última frase casi en un susurro. La sheriff se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda y ocultando su rostro de la pelirrosa, que ya estaba sumido en lágrimas. Una repentina calidez en su mano la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Hey Cupcake, yo… Lo siento. —Vi intentó sentarse en su cama, pero el dolor fue tal que terminó a medio acostarse. Tiró de la mano de Caitlyn, y, al ver que la otra no cedía en su firme postura, se estiró lo suficiente para tomar una de sus piernas, obligándola a acercarse. Cuando logró su cometido, abrazó sus piernas, lo más cercano que tenía, y apoyó su cabeza contra las mismas. Su mirada se clavó en el rostro de la morena, tomando una de sus manos nuevamente con la contraria. Caitlyn se rompió en llanto cual una niña pequeña que había perdido su oso de peluche. Se arrodilló al lado de la cama y apoyó su cabeza en las sábanas, justo al lado de Vi. Sus manos cubrían por completo su cara, impidiendo que la viera. —Vamos Cupcake, estoy aquí, ¿no ves? Sana y salva. No podrás librarte de mi hasta que no sea tu rifle el que me saque de tu vida. —Vi acarició el cabello largo y lacio de Caitlyn, y se las ingenió para darle un beso en la frente. — No llores, prefiero que sigas regañándome. Dame ese sermón del que estabas hablando, o continúa amenazándome con suspenderme, pero no llores, por favor. —La angustia de Vi por ver así a su jefa se hacía más presente, la culpa comenzaba a invadir su mente. —Siempre haces lo mismo. Soportas todas las lágrimas hasta este momento, en el que debo verte llorar. ¿Es para darme culpa, verdad? Porque si es así, lo estás consiguiendo, ya puedes parar. —La voz de la ejecutora se hizo un poco más baja a lo último, casi rompiéndose también. La morena dio un largo suspiro, fregó sus ojos con sus muñecas, y sorbió su nariz, levantándose del suelo. Levantó el mentón, y limpió las últimas lágrimas con su pulgar.

—Debo volver a la oficina, debo realizar el papeleo de ayer. —Su voz fría y distante volvía a ella. Vi tomó su mano, sin embargo, sus miradas no se conectaron.

—Quédate un rato más. Por favor. Ese papeleo puede esperar. —El labio inferior de Vi sobresalió del superior, haciendo pucheros. Caitlyn dio un paso hacia la salida, pero el fuerte agarre de Vi le impidió continuar, haciendo incluso que retrocediera. Miró a sus manos unidas, y siguió el camino del brazo de Vi hasta dar con su rostro. El aire dejó sus pulmones, cerrando sus ojos pesadamente, y se sentó al borde de la cama, lo suficientemente próxima para que Vi pudiera rodear su cadera con su brazo. La pelirrosa le dedicó su mejor sonrisa, una de dientes blancos y labios carnosos. Después de todo, no necesitaba sus guanteletes para romper la coraza fría en la que Caitlyn se cubría. La sheriff cubrió los ojos de Vi, y ésta rió un poco mientras intentaba morder su mano juguetonamente. Una media sonrisa se creó en el rostro de la morena, y resopló cuando Vi babeó toda su mano, limpiándola con la mejilla de la ejecutora, la cual rió con más ganas, apretando un poco el agarre en sus caderas.

—Eres una idiota. —Su característico acento de las altas esferas de Piltóver, le había valido más de una burla de parte de Vi.

—Te equivocas como de costumbre, Cupcake. —La morena alzó una de sus perfectamente arregladas cejas, mirándola con escepticismo. — Soy tu idiota.

Y por muy dura que pudiera ser, esos pequeños gestos de Vi hacían de Caitlyn una adolescente enamorada. Caitlyn rodó los ojos, tomó las mejillas de Vi, y plantó en sus labios un sentido beso.

Al fin y al cabo, eso era lo que ambas necesitaban.


End file.
